


Park

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Beige fur had become streaked with brown from the mud of the park grounds, the owner of said fur laid on his back in a hidden clearing."I'd come here to get away or if my Master needed me out of the house."





	Park

**Author's Note:**

> Loki belongs to Meadow (from Monsthetic Amino).  
> Ji is my character.

Beige fur had become streaked with brown from the mud of the park grounds, the owner of said fur laid on his back in a hidden clearing.

"I'd come here to get away or if my Master needed me out of the house."

Bright pink eyes opened to glance at the other being in the clearing with him.

"Join me. The grass feels good."

A sigh was followed by the other sitting next to a fluffy tail, watching the appendage seek out his slender tail to curl them together.

"Loki."

Loki turned his head with a hum, observing his companion as he sat up and leant against him.

"What?"

An eyebrow raised at the younger male, though Loki only moved to accommodate the body leaning against his own more comfortably.

"You smell good today, every day really."

"What's bringing this on, kitten?"

He only gained a mrrow in return, the other nuzzling into his chest affectionately. Oh, Ji, not giving an answer again.

Instead, Loki was asked a question.

"Do you like this secluded spot?"

"It's quiet."

There was a teasing note to Ji's purr.

"It's isolated as well. We could do anything here."

Loki tilted his head to meet the gaze of the other with a smirk.

"Do you want to put that theory to the test?"

Ji nodded, tail wagging.


End file.
